


A Shining Star [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Jesse St. James is that he has an artistic temperament. Or at least that's what he tells himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shining Star [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Shining Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95084) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/spym)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/shining-star) | 0:09:57 | 6.8 MB


End file.
